


Liberty Over One's Mind

by xiaodan0911



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Misunderstandings, Realization, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodan0911/pseuds/xiaodan0911
Summary: What if Gabriel brought the Miraculous of the Eagle to Paris? To understand more of its abilities, he experiments on Nathalie.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	1. Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> Periodic exams mess with my head.

Nathalie stood in front of him.

_Aras._

 _Gabriel_ was somehow witty with names these days. Aras meant "Intelligence of an Eagle" and certainly, Nathalie thought, that he was wise to choose to bring the miraculous home and slowly study its powers. Despite her condition, she supported him even if it meant falling victim to its powers. Baby steps, she promised herself. Bigger baby steps if needed.

"I'm sorry, Nathalie. I need you again for this."

"You needn't be, sir. If it would allow you to have better control of it, then what needs to be done shall be done."

He sighed, taking a few steps back. He promised himself that he wouldn't get her involved if it wasn't yet too necessary. She couldn't even come out of bed as often as before. Adrien rarely saw her nowadays and he presumed that it was all due to her health much similar to his mother's.

But Aras would restrain himself this time since it was Nathalie he was preying upon. The beeping in the room made him uneasy but still, the determined look on her face urged him on.

"Liberation!"

The feather shaped power materialized and sank in her chest as she lowered her head in submission, his voice echoing in her head.

_"Nathalie. You were always so calm and collected— you have so much self-restraint to the point where your emotions are a mystery to everyone. I give you a small amount of freedom from your chains, my dear."_

And with that, the locks on her chains were unlocked. Not opened but unlocked.

Once she opened her eyes with a wicked smile, her limbs felt weak and she almost collapsed to the floor if Aras hadn't caught her in time. She shut her eyes in frustration, her breathing slightly becoming ragged. Aras immediately carried her to the bed, placing her gently over the covers.

"Nathalie? A-are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Just a little overwhelmed is all."

Aras sighed as he de-transformed, Liiri immediately retreating in the pendant once she was no longer needed. Nooroo and Duusu hovered close warily.

"Miss Nathalie! You need rest!" Duusu reminded.

Nathalie smiled warmly, gesturing for her kwami to come to her. Duusu stared at her, bewildered, but squealed in excitement as she landed in her embrace.

"You're right, Duusu. Maybe I do need one," she ran a finger atop the little creatures head before her head snapped up as she returned to fix her gaze on Gabriel's to add, "That is if... you'd allow me, sir."

Gabriel didn't hide a smile as he kept his hands behind his back.

"Of course. You can return to work once you've rested enough."

He bent down slightly to free her face from her glasses and placed the object on the nightstand. He let her shift slightly as he placed the covers over her frail frame. He brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek for good measure.

"Thank you, Gabriel," she whispered as she slowly fell asleep on her side facing him with her kwami snuggling close to her face, planting a kiss on her owner's nose.

The man let out another silent sigh, bending on one knee to run a hand on her head.

"No. Thank _you_ , Nathalie," he whispered back.

* * *

In transit to the atelier, Nooroo spoke.

"Master. What are we actually doing now?"

"A little experiment, Nooroo. We'll have to start slow before letting Nathalie's true liberation from her constraints entirely be freed."

"Mademoiselle is very conserved about her demeanor, Master. Wouldn't it be a breach of one's personal safe space if you let her out of her cage without her control?"

He stopped in his tracks, his lips parted for a moment before he looked at the little kwami who flinched under his gaze. His hands slightly tensed before relaxing as he reflected on his words.

"I..." he breathed. "I've already come this far. No time to think of the aftermath."

"Even Miss Nathalie's aftermath, Master?" he lowered his head at his owner's lack of response.

"I'm sorry. I'll keep quiet now."

* * *

"Would it be taking advantage of you if I brush your hair, Miss Nathalie?"

Nathalie had woken up half an hour ago and Duusu was there to greet her with an earsplitting squeal. She thought about the kwami's simple request. If Duusu's guess was correct, _this_ Nathalie wouldn't decline such an innocent offer unlike the Nathalie she knew before. It's not that she didn't like her owner's usual attitude. But having her let loose and bearing with her childish antics was worthwhile.

"Of course not. You can brush my hair while I work on my laptop."

She grinned in triumph.

Her guess was right.

Nathalie's fingers typed expertly on the keyboard as Duusu brushed her hair. What the woman didn't notice was that her little companion had already styled her hair into a lace braided bun with a few strands of hair falling gracefully at both sides of her face.

"Okay, first of all. How were you able to keep that annoying piece of hair off of my face?"

"I have tiny hands, Miss Nathalie. I have some techniques learned by heart too."

She hummed in appreciation as she inspected herself in a handheld mirror Duusu provided her with.

"Alright. I admit that it's amazing. But, second, what makes you think I won't be taking this off anytime soon?"

Duusu chuckled and hovered over her head.

"The fact that the Agrestes' personal chef had already messaged you that Adrien's coming home for lunch early."

"What!"

She immediately picked up her phone that had been laying beside her and found the messages coming from both Adrien and the chef. The kwami suppressed her laughter as her owner immediately put on her slippers and dashed off to the kitchen.

Adrien sat patiently in the dining room, surprised that the food hadn't been prepared yet. That's when he found Nathalie walking hurriedly towards him with a tray of his lunch and some croissants along with a tall glass of water.

"Thank you, Nath— wow! I like the new look, Nathalie," he inspected her from his seat.

The woman only nodded as she looked away slightly to hide her embarrassment.

"I apologize for the way I'm dressed and my tardiness in setting the table, Adrien. I didn't know that you were coming home earlier than the expected time and I had to put your father's lunch in his office first before he arrived back."

"No, no. It's alright actually. It's great that I caught up to you in time though. I barely see you anymore. You look wonderful even in those pajamas and slippers," he smiled brightly before looking down at his food with a frown.

"So that means that my father isn't eating with me again."

Nathalie mirrored his frown as her arms stiffening behind her. She stood a little closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder which made Adrien slightly flinch in surprise.

"I apologize on your father's behalf, Adrien. I know you only want to spend time with him."

His heart fluttered in delight at the gesture, making him smile at her.

"I understand. Really. Umm..."

"Yes, Adrien? Do you wish to say something?"

"Oh, I was just wondering... Would you sit with me for a while? I just missed you."

Nathalie stared in disbelief. Yes, it has been a while since she saw Adrien and his presence always made her relax and feel better from the weakness in her muscles. She smiled as she considered his offer,

"Yes. Of course."

"How long has your teacher been pregnant?"

"I don't quite remember. A few weeks maybe? All I remember was that she announced the news before the trip to New York. That's why she wasn't able to come."

"That's nice," she said, biting a piece of croissant earning a raised brow from the boy.

"What I mean is, it's nice that she's having a baby. The thought of being a mother is amazing and exciting. Taking care of a child melts a future mother's heart."

Adrien silently marveled at Nathalie's sudden openness. He couldn't help smiling at her as he placed a hand over hers. Nathalie looked up from her plate and held his hand on top of hers with her other one.

"I feel the same excitement everytime I take care of you, Adrien. You better remember that."

"Did you ever think about yourself? A life outside mine and father's? Did you ever dream about having a family of your own? Your own child?"

"I can't leave," she replied, letting go of his hand.

She fiddled with the croissant lying half-eaten on her plate. Her mind suddenly wandered amidst the silence. Of course, she wanted her own family too but that was hidden far behind her consciousness. She already presumed that she was already hopeless as a woman with her job occupying her most— _all_ of the time. What good would relationships do anyway? Love is a nuisance.

It truly was a nuisance indeed. She was aware of how her beliefs had shifted for the worst as well as her feelings. Her employer was a living proof of her mistakes, regrets and so much more. To fall for him was the most dangerous move she had ever made. Her loyalty eradicated the thoughts of infidelity and uncertainty and she was sure that she had no other paths to take. The moment she stepped foot in this place, she should have realized it was a dead end. But she wasn't going to make this situation about her.

It never will be about her.

"Is it because of father? Is he disallowing you to quit?"

"No, no. Of course not, I love your father."

"You _do_?" Adrien asked in amazement.

"Of course I do. His genius trait in the fashion world made me admire him greatly. I know that he doesn't have... enough time for personal matters but, I can see him trying, Adrien. I know you might not feel it but, he cares deeply about you and he fears that something bad might happen to you too."

Adrien looked doubtful for a moment, his hands fiddling with the utensils he held.

"In what sense do you love him?"

Nathalie's eyes widened, his question making her choke slightly on a croissant.

"What? I never said I loved him."

"You did," he smirked as a blush became evident on her pale cheeks.

"I never—"

"I've been taught that lying is bad, Nathalie. Is it not?"

Nathalie sighed to herself in defeat, putting down the croissant that she had been holding.

"Indeed, it is," she forced out. "And I wouldn't want to be a bad example, Adrien."

"So, _do_ you love him?"

She should have remained quiet. If she were in the right mind right now, she wouldn't have stricken up a conversation with the boy. She was starting to regret being the subject of Gabriel's little experiment. However, it was too late to back out once more.

Temporary.

The unlocked chains were temporary.

"He loves your mother," she said out of instinct.

Adrien's smirk fell, his face being replaced with a sympathetic smile.

"Nathalie... That wasn't the right answer..."

"Maybe you just gave me the wrong question," she countered, throwing a false accusatory glance at him. "Give me another question that I know the answer to. Algebra, for example."

"Nathalie... you're denying it," he raised a mischievous eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Indeed I am," she said involuntary which made her hand fly on her mouth, wishing that her words could be deleted. "... _not_ ," she quickly added.

**Damn** that miraculous.

"Your expression begs to differ," Adrien teased.

"Since when did you become such an observant boy, Adrien?" she marveled. "But, I must have you know that what I feel is dispensable. Might as well forget that I said _anything_ regarding him— your father."

"Nathalie... what you feel matters too, you know. I just want you to know that."

The teen got up from his seat and made his way around Nathalie, immediately wrapping his arms over her shoulders. Nathalie stiffened for the slightest moment. Not long before she shifted in her seat, hugging back with just as much desperation for a comforting touch. Adrien's grip tightened as he buried his face on her shoulder. Nathalie did the same, taking in the relaxing scent of his cologne.

"Nathalie?" he called, not withdrawing from her embrace. "You're suddenly... suddenly _not_ your usual self. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Medicine," she replied automatically, still shutting her eyes as she hugged him close. "The medications they give me have these side-effects that may affect my emotional state."

Adrien pulled away, smiling at her. "I hope that you do get better, Nathalie. I can't bear to see you hurting. Medicine or not, I know you still care about me deep down. You just show it in different ways. And I love you for that, Nathalie," he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled warmly, evidently touched by his loving gesture.

"You know I love you too."

"You better hurry. School's bound to start soon."

"Is it okay if I kiss your cheek?"

As a response, she tilted her head to the side, making way for Adrien's lips on her skin. The boy placed a kiss on each side with a final hug before grabbing his bag and dashing towards the car.

She sighed.

Temporary. This was all temporary.


	2. Unbound Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he just went... A little too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Test test test

It was already late afternoon the moment she finished dealing with Audrey's rants. Her inbox was full of the woman's emails and she couldn't help but internally grit her teeth in annoyance. Those distributors weren't much of a hassle, thank god. Save for that crappy shipment process.

Duusu urged her to put on her usual uniform so that she could do her hair and see if a different hairstyle matched her everyday attire. If it were under normal circumstances, she definitely would have said otherwise. But, then again, today is not one of those _normal circumstances_.

"Ta-da!" Duusu exclaimed, admiring the ornaments she had decorated Nathalie's hair with. From the lace braided bun, it became a comfortable donut bun with a braid surrounding the base.

"How does it look, miss?"

"Looks and feels comfy. You've outdone yourself, Duusu."

"Hmm... I kinda missed your usual bun in this suit. Wanna restyle your hair, Miss? You know. In its usual?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Gabriel paced back and forth in his office, impatience etched on his face.

"Master?"

"It's time, Nooroo."

"Master you can't possibly rush that decision now. Miss Nathalie is still adjusting to her state and you haven't witnessed her progress that much."

"I don't have time."

"Then _make_ time, Master. Miss Nathalie is still unwell and who knows what she's been bundling up inside—"

"I don't remember giving you permission to talk. What I say, goes. You should have learned that by now!"

_Indeed I should have_ , he thought. But all he could manage to respond with was, "Yes, Master."

"Sir—?"

"Liiri, wings of prey!"

Nathalie's eyes widened, her pupils blown in horror as she watched Aras form in front of her. She gripped the covers of her bed in suppressed fear as Nooroo made his way towards Duusu, who stayed close to her owner.

Nathalie shot up from her bed, immediately standing in front of him, her heels clicking as they hit the ground.

"Sir," she started. "Are you sure you want to do this... _today?_ "

_I'm not ready._

_I'm not ready._

_Say it, I'm not ready._

Whatever it was that Nathalie was thinking in her mind, she kept it within. She internally admitted to herself that letting Aras free her of her chains was a bad idea. She wasn't ready to reveal anything today or _any othe_ r day! She panicked, the beeping in the room becoming louder and louder. She secretly cowered under his gaze as a piercing glare was shot towards her.

"Sir, usually I have no complaints but—"

" _Today_ , Nathalie," he repeated, making Nathalie freeze in her place as he said aloud, "Liberation!"

Once more her head dropped in submission when the power pierced through her chest. Nooroo forced Duusu to stay in her place knowing that Gabriel wasn't an easily persuaded man.

_That,_ he had already learned by now.

_"One last time, Nathalie. I free you of your chains._ _ **Completely**_ _!"_

And with that, Nathalie fell to her knees, her head still lowered. The room waited with bated breath, suspense surrounding them as they watched Nathalie hug herself. Duusu surmised that she was fighting it, Nooroo knew that she was scared to let it out.

Aras knelt on one knee, his eyes scanning for answers as he observed Nathalie's quivering frame.

"Nathalie, are you—"

"You **goddamn** _idiot_!" She growled as she threw a punch across his face, throwing him off backwards.

"Nathalie?—"

"I've always wanted to do that," she grit her teeth in anger, her eyes glaring daggers down at him as she stood.

"You just _had_ to be the impatient one, didn't you!" she tsked, punching a wall near her bed. She did it a few more times when Gabriel, de-transformed, forced her to stop. When she finally did, blood flowed down her knuckles, scratches and wounds evident on her fingers.

"Miss Nathalie!" Both kwamis yelled as they watched her throw Gabriel off of her.

"You never liked the idea of listening to others. You only focused on yourself and that _stupid_ Hawkmoth! You dragged _me_ along, _Nooroo_ , _Duusu_ and endangered countless civilians who were emotionally troubled just to get someone who has a slim chance or maybe even _no_ chance at all of ever coming back!"

Gabriel supported himself with his elbows as he glared at Nathalie.

"Watch your mouth, Nathalie—"

"She's _dead_!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the frustration she never let out after all this time of having to put on a front finally emerging.

"When will you finally get that fact through your thick skull?! You left this city and even almost started a third world war in another one!

You left me here on my own to keep your business up and running, made me _form_ a sentimonster in this predicament of mine, and the worst part is that I get _nothing_ out of it!"

Gabriel stared at her in disbelief, his words caught in his throat for a moment.

"I thought... I thought you said I could bring her back. You said you never doubted me and you would stick with me til the end!"

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

She grabbed him slightly off of the floor by the lapel of his suit, her other fist ready to strike. For the first time, Gabriel looked at her in horror. Not in terror but... in concern. Nathalie's fist shook as fragments of sobs emerged from her lips, her eyes starting to water. She groaned aloud, letting him fall to the floor as she let her fist hit the window, successfully punching a hole through it.

Nooroo and Duusu flew to her hand, inspecting the cuts and pieces of glass that pierced her hand. Nooroo immediately cleared the glass that gathered on top of her shoes and the exposed part of her feet where blood started to seep out. Before another word was spoken, Nathalie abruptly opened the door and ran outside.

"Mister Gabriel! Stop this already!" Duusu tried. But Gabriel had already gone up on his feet and followed her to the foyer. The two kwamis groaned in annoyance at his stubbornness.

When he arrived, the couches in the lobby were thrown off somewhere. It appeared that she had been punching whatever it was she wanted to disappear from her sight.

"Nathalie, stop!" He said at the top of the staircase.

By the time silence overtook them once more, she fell to the ground, crying. He noticed that drops of blood were on the floor and on some parts of her suit. She finally turned to him, her expression extremely different from the one she put on before.

"It's always like that, _sir._ Nathalie this, Nathalie that, Nathalie take care of my son, Nathalie don't tell anyone that I'm Hawkmoth!"

"You _did_ it anyway."

"What-hic- What you have all asked me to do, G-Gabriel. I _did_ it. I did it with conviction a-and so much more. Did you _a-actually_ think that I was okay in this situation?!"

He gripped his fist in anger, his gaze sharpening towards her direction.

Adrien had heard the shouting from outside the moment the car pulled up. He immediately dashed inside, shocked to witness the scene in front of him. The Gorilla wanted to lead Adrien to his room but, he found himself frozen in place.

"Don't make this about _you,_ Nathalie," he shot warningly.

"Of course, it's not about me, sir. How is this about _me?_ It's always about how _you_ feel! You only think about **yourself**! You've neglected even your own son!"

"That's it!" He said with finality as he made his way down the stairs, enraged. "You are out of line."

Before he could even come close, the Gorilla had already stood in front of him while Adrien fell to Nathalie's side, his bag forgotten on the floor.

"Get out of my way," he ordered. But the Gorilla was not at all fazed.

"Stop it, father. Just _stop_ it!" Adrien said angrily.

"Go to your room—"

"No! What are you going to do with her? Punish her? Fire her? After all she's done for us? And just because of how she's suddenly so open about her true feelings because of her medications you decide to be angry?"

"That's so low of you," the teen added, hugging Nathalie as she sobbed.

"You don't know the whole story, Adrien. None of you do!"

"Of course, I don't!" he snapped back. "How am I supposed to know the _whole story_ if all you do is hide away from the world?"

"I—" his words were cut short, finding no response.

Adrien and his bodyguard immediately helped Nathalie stand. Said woman's legs quivered as she stood, her vision going blurry. The moment she felt her legs give out, the world was nothing but black to her as she fell unconscious. Everyone looked in prominent concern, worry evident on their faces.

"Quick! To her room!" Adrien called as the bodyguard carried Nathalie on his arms.

"No," Gabriel breathed. "H-her room is... filled with broken glass. I'll prepare the other guest room and—"

"Let's take her to my room instead," he instructed Gorilla, not bothering to pay any mind to his father.

Gabriel could only watch as they hurriedly went to Adrien's room.

Nooroo and Duusu floated near him as he walked quietly to the atelier.

"Shouldn't you say something to me, Nooroo?"

"Master?"

"Shouldn't you have given me another warning speech or something?"

"What's left to say, Master? I tried to warn you but you didn't dare listen. And now, mademoiselle is in a terrible state."

"You've entered dangerous waters, Mister Gabriel. She tried telling too, y'know," Duusu added.

It was guilt that allowed him to transform back into Aras, uttering, "Cool down" so as to let Nathalie put her chains around her innermost self once more.

It had been late already. When he exited his atelier, the foyer was already free of messes. He assumed that the Gorilla already went to clean up the moment Nathalie had been secured in bed. He was going to have to call his personal cleaners to sort out Nathalie's room and fix the victims of her rage.

Adrien has been working on his assignment, scratching his forehead slightly with his pen as he tried to analyze the problem on his homework.

"Need a hand, Adrien?"

The said boy immediately looked towards her and smiled in delight.

"You're awake!" He made his way to his bed and hugged her with a relieved sigh.

"How's your hand?"

"It's fine. How's your homework?"

"It's finished. Just had to check it."

Adrien, already in his pajamas, went beside her. Their chef was kind enough to redress her in her nightly attire considering she was the only other woman in the house. He hugged her around the waist and reciprocated his gesture, careful not to move her hand too much. She managed a frown as she squinted in the darkness, cursing internally as memories came flooding back.

"Something wrong, Nathalie?"

"Nothing," she hugged him even tighter. "It might be my last night here in the mansion. After what I said, oh he must be furious. I'm sorry you had to see that..."

"I'm... glad actually..."

"Hmm?"

"You finally expressed how you feel. Instead of absorbing all of the things that has bothered you all this time, you finally _snapped_. It's not healthy to keep all of that inside, y'know," he remarked. "I want you to know that I'm here too, Nathalie. And I wouldn't ever let him take you away from me."

She smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I think it would be best if I left though."

"If you do that, then I'll come with you!"

"No, Adrien. Your father—"

"—doesn't care. Would it make any difference to him if he lost me too?"

"Adrien..."

"Nathalie. If you care about his happiness and mine, stay."

_If only it were that easy..._

"I... will stay if he allows it. Now sleep, my dear. You have school tomorrow."

"I love you, Nathalie."

"And I, you."

Going back to sleep was not an easy task. It was already one in the morning and yet, her eyes failed to shut. Adrien was asleep beside her, apparently content of her presence with him. She heard Adrien's door silently open and close which made her get up into a sitting position carefully so as not to wake the boy.

"Nathalie," his voice made her shiver. She grabbed her glasses beside her and put them on, finally able to see him clearly.

"Sir," she acknowledged. "About today... I'm sorry—"

"No. _I'm_ sorry," he held her by the wrist and gently brought the back of her bandaged hand to his lips making Nathalie look at him, bewildered.

"I preyed upon you without proper consent. I understand now that... even _you_ have had it hard all this time... I was caught up in my delusion for a moment. I'm very sorry if I hurt you."

He let a few moments pass in silence as he gently stroked Nathalie's injured hand. Said woman only let him be as her mind raced, disallowing her to speak what she had felt once more.

"You need to rest now, sir."

He frowned, shifting closer to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I know full well now that I can't _ever_ lose you, Nathalie."

"Because you need me. As an assistant and as..."

"As _Nathalie_. Nothing less. _You_ matter too."

She stiffened for a second, her blush spreading across her already pale cheeks. She didn't know if she was imagining it or not but, she could swear that Gabriel was coming closer and closer to her face. Her breathing hitched when she realized that their lips were only a breath away.

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Gabriel..." she whispered before his lips connected with hers in a gentle kiss. He let his hands cup her delicate cheeks as she reciprocated, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. Plagg, being a few feet apart, stealthily grabbed Adrien's phone on the table and immediately snapped a picture. Thank god he remembered to turn the flash off. When Gabriel pulled away, Nathalie's eyes remained closed.

"Nathalie?"

"Hush. Let me imagine some more..."

He kissed her once more with much eagerness as he felt a hand gripping the lapel of his pajama top. They pulled away, their foreheads connecting as they caught their breath.

"This is no imagination, Nathalie."

"I know."

"So, open your eyes and look at me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid it'll all go away. That you'll still see... _her_."

He wrapped his arms around her, burying his head on the crook of her neck.

"I see _you_ , Nathalie. No one else. I... don't know what to do once morning strikes once more... the future is... a blur to me."

"Then it's a good thing we still live in the present."

He smiled.

"Indeed it is."

Once morning struck, Adrien felt trapped for some reason. He slowly stirred awake, slightly flinching when he realized that his father and Nathalie were wrapping and arm around him from both sides. He suppressed his excitement and simply looked back and forth as if he thought this was a dream. He felt something cold press against the side of his cheek only to realize that it was his phone. Once he unlocked it, he noticed that the gallery app was already opened. He inspected the new pictures he presumed Plagg had taken. He almost dropped the object on his face once he found the photos Plagg took from last night. There was also another picture with the three of them together in bed.

"Camembert," he added on his notes app. "Plagg needs more camembert."


End file.
